1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
In general, a touch sensor assembly that is used for home appliances recognizes a pushing operation of a user to generate a signal for operating a home appliance. The touch sensor assembly includes a capacitive sensor and a resistance cell type sensor. The sensors may detect touch of the user to convert the user's touch into a signal for operating the home appliance.
In the recent home appliances, exterior members of the home appliances may be formed of steel or glass or coated with a material similar to the steel or glass to improve outer appearances of the home appliances. A touch sensor assembly for recognizing touch of the exterior members when the exterior members are touched is being also developed.
Refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is covered by a door. The refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle to store the foods in an optimum state.
The inside of the refrigerator may be classified into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. Accommodation members such as shelves, drawers, and baskets may be disposed within the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment. Also, each of the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment may be closed by a door. The refrigerator is classified into various types according to positions of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment and configurations of the doors.
Recently, as the tendency of high-quality and multifunctional refrigerator increases, refrigerators having improved outer appearances and various equipment for convenience are introduced. For example, refrigerators in which an external member that defines an outer appearance is formed of steel or glass or coated with a material similar to the steel or glass, and displays and manipulation devices having various structures are adopted are being developed. A refrigerator according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0634365.
It is necessary to enter into a special mode that is not a general manipulation mode so as to inspect a product in a production line after the refrigerator is completely assembled or check or manage the refrigerator when a service situation occurs during the use by a user. The special mode may have an influence on an operation of the refrigerator. To prevent manipulation due to user's carelessness from occurring, a manipulation part may not have a general manipulation shape, but have a shape in which a plurality of buttons have to be pushed at the same time. Alternatively, a button through which separate reset or special mode entry is enabled may be provided at a position except for the position at which the manipulation part is disposed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.